1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to seats for vehicles having a receiving structure which can receive at least part of a user's body.
The invention has been developed with particular concern for its possible application to sports vehicles, such as go-karts and the like.
2. Description of the Background Arts
In this field of application (to which explicit reference will be made below in the present description although this should not be interpreted as limiting the scope of the invention in any sense), there has always been a tendency to use simple bodies and shells of rigid material for the seats. This has been as much for practical reasons (to minimise weight) as for the desire to make the vehicle simple and spartan in view of its function as a competitive vehicle.
With the continuous improvements in the performance of such vehicles there is, however, a corresponding increase in the forces experienced by the driver's body as a result of accelerations, with the consequential possibility that the performance may be limited.
In the context described above, the use of solutions which are already known in the field of conventional motor-vehicle seats (for example: quantities of padding of various types, associated spring elements, etc.) does not provide an answer to the problems stated above. Usually these conventional solutions require the adoption of more or less fixed structures which are just as difficult to adapt to the different anthropometric characteristics and/or habits of the individual sportsman as to the different conditions of movement.